


AC19 Day 7: A Moment Of Peace

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: But we barely care about it, F/M, Fluff, Illidan made a mistake and try to amend, The 7.3 took 2 years AU, The Legion counter attack, illidad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: A mistake had been made when Illidan brought Argus to Azeroth and now, the two planets are at war for over two years. Obviously, Illidan does everything to repair his mistake but that some days, he has to take a break and allow himself to find some peace.
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	AC19 Day 7: A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> We're taking a break from the heavy angst of yesterday for something more lighter.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it !

Two years had passed since the attack on the Tomb of Sargeras and that Illidan used the Sargerite Key to bring Argus right to Azeroth. Two years that the war was raging between the two planets. When it wasn’t the Army of Light that was attacking the homeworld of the Legion, it would be the demons directly attacking Azeroth. It was a merciless fight and no one was able to take advantage over the other.

Walking slowly, rubbing his wounded arm and frowning from pain, Illidan reached the control room of the Vindicaar, coming back from an ambush they had planned against some troops of the Legion. They had succeeded in eliminating most of them but not without a retaliation that ended up with the attackers coming back wounded. Illidan had been badly cut in his upper arm but he already went to the infirmary to get heal and bandaged on it, even if it wasn’t erasing the pain. Khadgar, Turalyon, Alleria, and Velen were in the control room, looking at a map both of Argus and Azeroth, not only trying to decide where would be their next attack against the forces of the Legion but also trying to guess which places they had to protect on Azeroth.

“I heard Thunderbluff had lost one of their mages,” said Velen. “Their shield is weakened and they are trying to replace it with some Shamans and Druids but they might not last long.”

“And we don’t have any mage to send there?” inquired Turalyon.

“They are all already busy protecting the others capital,” explained Khadgar. “But the Kirin Tor is trying to get our newest recruit ready as fast as possible.”

“We should send troops to protect Thunderbluff in that case,” intervened Alleria.

“But if the Legion notice that we are overprotecting that place, they’ll realize the shield had been weakened and they will either attack it until they reduced it to rubbles,” interrupted Illidan, joining them next to the map. “Or they’ll make us believe it’s their plan and while we’ll be protecting Thunderbluff with all of our forces, they’ll attack somewhere else.”

“Oh, welcome back Illidan,” said Khadgar. “You are probably right but we cannot let the Taurens like that. By the way, how did the ambush go?”

“Two of their commanders dead, along with an entire regiment. A few wounded on our side,” he explained, showing up the bandages on his arm. “But we will all live, for today at least.”

With those words, Illidan looked extremely tired. He had been carrying the fight ever since he started it and sometimes, they could see that he was regretting bringing Argus to them. He had thought that they would be able to take down the Legion easily, thanks to the surprise effect of the death of Kil’Jaeden, along with being suddenly transported through space but he had been wrong. The Legion quickly gathered all of its forces, took new commandants to lead them and counterattacked. Leading to a war of over two years now.

They looked at him, then had an understanding look between each other and Khadgar walked to Illidan, putting a hand on the arm that wasn’t wounded.

“Illidan, you’re wounded,” he stated as Illidan snorted in a way to tell him that he was already aware of that fact. “Go back to Dalaran and rest for a few hours, you deserve it.”

At first, Illidan was going to refuse, knowing he wouldn’t know peace until the Legion was completely defeated, or that he was correcting his mistake, but then, a little voice in his head reminded him that there was another way to know peace. He tried to hide the smile taking over his face by rubbing his face and he quickly turned around.

“I guess you are right,” he said. “Well, you know how to find me if needed.”

Then, he left the room and reached the mage room of the ship. There, he talked to a Blood Elf who was the mage working that day and he asked for a portal to Dalaran. By security, they had decided to close most of the portals to the capitals of Azeroth, especially that they were trying really hard to keep those places clean from any demons. Even the Warlocks couldn’t summon their demons inside the city unless they could prove that they had full control over them. As for the portal, if you were needed one, you had to find a mage authorized by the Kirin Tor, get your identity checked and then, they would open the portal, only for a minute. The more Illidan was dealing with all of this, the more he was regretting his brilliant plan. The Blood Elf opened the portal, Illidan thanked him and left the Vindicaar.

He opened his eyes and got welcomed by the sight of Dalaran. Even with the pink shield surrounding all of the floating city, he could see that it was actually night and it made him frowned. He shrugged it off and began to walk around the city, well decided to reach the little house that he was using for when he was taking a break from the fight. Once in front of it, he opened the door, softly closed it and quickly checked the empty rooms of the ground floor and then, made his way to the bedroom.

As he was hoping, Maiev was there, already sleeping, probably as exhausted as he was. Ever since Illidan brought back Argus, she had agreed to stay on Azeroth and lead the defenses around the Broken Isles and Broken Shore, until the threat of the Legion became so tangible that they had no other choice but to protect everyone in the capitals. She would get out from times to times to fight if some demons were coming too close to the city, but now, she was mostly staying in Dalaran and waiting for Illidan to come back from Argus. He smiled and leaned over her as he put a light kiss on her forehead, making her smile but not being enough to get her out of her sleep.

Before he could do anything else, a small cry began in a corner of the room and Illidan quickly jumped away from the bed and reached the little crib as fast and as silently as he could. Once above it, he took the small child in his arms and began to lull him.

“Hush, hush,” he whispered to Khalari. “Let Mom sleep.”

Now that the baby was in Illidan’s arms, he calmed down and joyfully babbled as he reached his little hands towards Illidan’s face, only making him smile as he gave his little finger for the child to play with. As silently as he could, he slowly left the room, knowing Maiev was deserving to sleep in peace, especially now that Khalari was in their life. He had a little less than one year and it had been quite a surprise when they discovered that Maiev was pregnant, and even if the fact that the homeworld of the Legion was now, right next to them, they took the decision to keep him. They had agreed that Illidan would keep fighting on Argus and that Maiev would take care of the child by herself most of the time, even if Illidan would come back from time to time. But if he was throwing himself body and soul into the fight, it was because he knew that as soon as they would win, he would get all the time he needs to be with his son and Maiev.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen, hearing his body screaming for food. As he stepped in the room, he took back his hand from the child, who was now desperately grasping at air with his little hands, and Illidan moved him so he would support him with his unwounded arms and then, took a strand of his hair and put it in front of the child who began to clutch on it. Meanwhile, Illidan expertly took everything he needed to have a little meal, using only one arm. He had decided on just some fruits, enough to get his stomach to calm down until the morning, but as he was bringing the plate to the table, Khalari stopped playing with the strand of hair and tried to reach the baby bottle put on the table.

“Calm down,” he kept whispering, laughing a little. “I’m going to prepare it.”

Still holding the now struggling baby, Illidan took the baby bottle of the table and went to pour some milk in it. Then, he took it in his hand and concentrate to use a warming spell, getting the milk to the right temperature. Now that everything was ready, he sat on the table, in front of his plate of fruits and softly brought the baby bottle to Khalari, who tried to grab it and put it in his mouth. Illidan kept the bottle in his hand, helping the baby as he looked softly at him, and as if Khalari felt it, he looked up at him, with his two golden eyes. Illidan remembered how surprised he had been to see that color when Khalari opened his eyes for the first time. As far as he knew, it wasn’t genetics and more of a coincidence that some night elves would be born with those, along to the fact that in the last centuries, more and more night elves got golden eyes, but he couldn’t stop himself to think that it was somewhat his fault if Khalari had them. Maiev had a hard time convincing him that it was just a color and that it wasn’t meaning anything anymore but deep inside, Illidan was a little worried.

He only wanted the best for his child.

Khalari pushed back the bottle, forcing Illidan out of his mind and he put the bottle away, still gently rocking the baby against his chest, with just one arm. Now that the child was starting to doze off, Illidan began to slowly eat the fruits, sometimes interrupting himself to caress Khalari’s cheeks, or just to brush his little hair. The child was smiling at the touch and it was all that mattered to Illidan. Once he was done with his fruits and that Khalari was already back asleep against him, Illidan slowly got out of the chair and went to a couch, feeling that sleep was reclaiming him too. With a light kiss on the baby’s forehead, Illidan laid down on the couch, locked his arms around the child to prevent him to slide away and he closed his eyes.

Finally feeling at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> Tomorrow: A follow up to a three chaptered fic of mine ;) The Christmas miracle of last year.
> 
> See you tomorrow and every day until Christmas with a new fic !
> 
> \----  
> If you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> The_Rose#2429 (My personal one)  
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord. Everyone welcome here! (Please tell me if the link doesn't work))
> 
> Later!


End file.
